Coming Back For You
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: Things Will Never Be The Same Sequel. Its been 5 years since Ratliff left to Miami. A lot changed ever since he left, Rocky never went back to LA and more secrets were hidden. But when he's forced to go back, is it going to make things better or worse? What about the secret Ross has been hiding ever since Ratliff left? Will that finally come out?
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! YAY! YAY! Sequel time trolololololololololololololololololol. **

**This came pretty quick lawlz. God, I guess I needed to give you guys something that was happy after 110 Floors High and what the next chapter of that is going to be cx oops? lol.**

**All I'm saying in this first chapter... PLOT TWIST. Even though it would of been better to say it in the last story lol.**

* * *

**Summery: **Its been 5 years since Ratliff left to Miami. A lot changed ever since he left, Rocky never went back to LA and more secrets were hidden. But when he's forced to go back, is it going to make things better or worse? What about the secret Ross has been hiding ever since Ratliff left? Will that finally come out?

**Rated: **T - M

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Category: **R5, Austin & Ally

**Starring: **Ross Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Rydel Lynch, Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Maia Mitchell and more

**Couples: **Rosslington, Riker/Alesia, Rydaia, Rockaia.

* * *

5 years later.

Babies.

More and more freaking babies. Almost to the point where someone felt like smashing their head off a brick wall. Yes. It had been five years ever since Ratliff had left to Miami and Rocky had disappeared off the face of the earth and they had to stop R5 because they couldn't continue on with just a rhythm guitar, bass player and a keyboard player. They needed drums, yes Ryland or someone else could of filled that spot but where would they be without a lead guitarist? Again, yes... Ross could of filled in for lead guitar but then who would fill Ross's guitar place? They couldn't figure it out and it just lead to arguments to the point they called R5 off.

It would of been nice for them to at least call Rocky and see where he was, but he'd never return any of Ross, Riker, Rydel, Alesia or Maia's calls or texts. He was officially gone. Rocky could of been kidnapped for all they care and they didn't even bother to try find him. That just goes to say something in Rocky's books. That obviously Maia and Rydel were too embarrassed about what happened between them both that they sunk it into Ross, Riker and Alesia's mind that Rocky would be okay and he's just gone for some space. Of course, Riker and Alesia never believed it. They knew exactly what happened with Rydel and Maia, but they never said anything. They were just going to wait for one of the girls, or both, to admit and tell them but they never did.

Even though Rydel and Maia are both dating openly now, Ross even believed the lie they had made up which Riker and Alesia just thought was wrong. They told them that Rydel and Maia were both upset that Rocky was gone and might not come back and then one thing lead to another and they ended up kissing, etc, etc. Alesia was actually quite tempted to tell them what a load of bullshit it was that they were filling into everyone's mind but they didn't.

Ross was sat at the dinging room table of the house he owned by himself, seen as though everyone had moved away from home. Ryland and Savannah lived together, Riker and Alesia lived together somewhere and of course Rydel and Maia lived together somewhere. Which of course, Ross thought was a little bit odd that Rydel and Maia got together after 2 months of Rocky being gone. But he just ignored it and let it go over his head after all, he couldn't exactly judge people on who they love after all he being gay himself. Though he never really has been with anyone after Ratliff yet. Which some people find weird, but the likes of Rydel, Maia, Riker, Alesia etc understand.

Sometimes, he couldn't help but think about the things that have changed and happened over the past 5 years. But if he's going to think about it, he might as well start with the two people who haven't had the worst happen to them. Riker and Alesia.

After the day Rocky had left, the next 9 months for them was smooth as anything. Until the day came where Laura ended up giving birth to her and Riker's child when she was in the Mental hospital she was in. So that meant that the two of them had to go up to the hospital that Laura had been sent to so they could go get the baby and then leave, the funny part was they never even went to go see Laura because she didn't even care enough to name the baby so it was just up to Riker and Alesia. Then Alesia just told Riker that, and I quote, _'It's not my baby, so why should I name it? You name it.. it is yours after all'. _That ended up in an argument, but they pulled through it and ended up naming the baby "Lee" seen as though it was a boy. Some how Riker managed to trick Alesia into helping him name the baby "Lee", but she doesn't know that. After they'd been to the hospital and got Lee before taking them home, they never saw Laura again after she was took back to the mental hospital or wherever she was. They didn't know or care. Then about 4 months ago Riker and Alesia had their own baby and named it "Adalynn Josette". Then about a year ago, they got married so that makes Alesia, Alesia Lynch.

Pretty great life they have going on at the moment.

Now for Rydel and Maia.

They'd been together ever since Rocky had left and done a disappearing act on everyone and R5. Their relationship wasn't really bumpy, although through Ross's eyes it seemed like they weren't as close to Riker and Alesia than they were before. Just after a month of them all finding out Rydel and Maia were together, Maia actually found out she was 3 months pregnant with none other than Rocky Lynch. She tried to get into contact with him and let him know but it didn't work. There was no way she was getting in touch with him. It didn't change anything between Rydel and Maia, in fact she was there for her through the entire way through the pregnancy. Same as Maia was there for Rydel when she went through her pregnancy, even though it wasn't suppose to be her pregnancy. Maia and Rydel ended up naming Maia's baby "Ashton Mitchell-Lynch" as it was a boy.

Now to explain Rydel's pregnancy.

As Ross went to go think about that he was cut off by Brooklyn. "Daddy!" She yelled. Ross covered his ear, for a 5 year old she was pretty loud with her voice. Ross turned around as she came into the living room with Morgan following behind "Yes, sweetie?" Ross asked.

"Morgan hit me in the face!" Brooklyn said as she pointed to her brother behind her.

Ross rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered how he even managed having Brooklyn and Morgan around in the same house without it blowing up or setting up into flames. "She started it!" Morgan complained back.

Ross began to rub his temples as Morgan and Brooklyn began to argue. About 2 minutes passed when Ross finally had enough "Alright!" Ross shouted, making Morgan and Brooklyn stop "just stop fighting.. please. Morgan, go into your room and play.. Brooklyn, disappear into the backyard and do something that won't make you throw something at one another." He sighed before turning round back to the table and putting his head down.

"Oh well dwone, Bwookwyn, now he's in a mood!" Morgan said as he went to the stairs and made his way up there to go into his room.

"Shwut up Morgan!" Brooklyn shouted before storming out the backdoor like 5 year olds do.

Ross jumped up as he heard the backdoor slam. For a 5 year old, she was loud and strong. Sometimes he felt like he was going to lose the will to live with them both. That much it was starting to remind of the time when he was losing the will to live about a month after Ratliff left when he found out.. wait for it...

He was pregnant because the injection did in fact work when he put it into himself.

But because Ross didn't think he could go through with it, he managed to convince the doctors to take it out of him somehow and put it into someone else. So the doctors told him that if he could find someone that would be willing to carry the baby then they'd do it. That's when Rydel joined the picture, as soon as Ross told her about it - he wasn't thinking of her doing it - she jumped straight to it and said she'd carry the baby. The baby being Morgan. So Rydel had the baby put into her after they took it out of Ross and then 9 months later Morgan was born.

Surprisingly they got away with it and nobody ever found out but their family of course, nobody else found out. If anybody else found out then that could of been one big disaster. Would it of been a good idea to get in touch with Ratliff and tell him because it was his? Yes. But did he? No. Why? Because he was too scared. Sometimes he felt like punching himself in the face. Ross was scared. Yet, he didn't even think about how scared Ratliff must of been when it was him all those years ago. All those years ago ever since Ratliff left, he feels like he's let himself go a lot.

Everyone around him was so happy, with kids - yes Ross has kids - and they were married or getting married at one point. There was Ross. Just there. Single. Unhappy. Even though he never really showed it. Of course, Rocky could be unhappy but Ross wouldn't know would he? The only thing Ross has that keeps him happy was that last night he and Ratliff had together, it was pretty memorable if he does say so himself.

A small smile crept upon his face as he thought about it.

But it soon faded as he realised it wasn't ever going to happen ever again. Ratliff had probably moved on by now. Ross knew him, there was no way in hell Ratliff was going to stay single over Ross. Just because Ross done it for Ratliff doesn't mean Ratliff did. He shook his head and just rested against the table. He needed some rest and needed a day where he was thinking about things that were more important then back then.

He lifted his head up off the table, he decided he was going to do something with Brooklyn and Morgan for the day. It had been a while. Maybe he could get Riker, Alesia, Rydel or Maia to go with him with Adalynn, Lee or Ashton. Ross stood up from the chair and stood at the bottom of the stairs "Morgan!" Ross called "come down! We're going out!" He said as he grabbed his own coat as well as Brooklyn and Morgan's.

As soon as Ross had his coat on and the kids coat on the table, he made his way over to the back door to get Brooklyn in. "Brooklyn! Come in!" Ross called as he leaned against the back door, rubbing his eyes "Brooklyn!" He finished rubbing his eyes and looked into the back garden.

Brooklyn wasn't there.

"Brooklyn?" Ross called as he stepped out into the back yard, looking around and lifting things "c-come on baby, don't be playing mean jokes.. come out!" He called, worry taking over his voice. HE shut the back door so Morgan couldn't get out. He then returned searching round every inch of the back yard. Nothing. She wasn't there.

Ross ran his hands through his hair, worried and frustrated "Brooklyn!" Ross shouted, even though he knew there was going to be no chance she would be able to hear if she had been kidnapped. Ross looked over to the back door where he saw Morgan stood looking out, confused. He sighed before pulling out his phone, dialling Riker's number "Riker!" Ross said as soon as he picked up the phone "Riker, Riker, Riker, Riker... You have to get to mine now, please.. I need your help."

Riker tried to make sense of what Ross was saying, as he had said his sentence faster than his mind could actually take. But he knew he sounded worried and upset about something "Okay, okay, Ross.. Calm down. What's wrong?" Riker asked as he sat up on the couch.

Ross took a deep breath as he felt like he was going to pass out and his breathing became heavier "I let Brooklyn out into the garden... Everything was locked I swear. The back gate everywhere nobody was about.."

"Ross!" Riker shouted down the phone, hoping it would shut him up "calm down.. Please.. what's wrong?" Riker asked as Alesia came out from the kitchen holding Adalynn, seeing what all the commotion was in the living room with Riker.

"I went to go get her back in and she's not there, Riker.."

Riker's eyes widened as he stood up "Not there?" Riker repeated in disbelief "as in.. Kidnapped?"

"Yes Riker! What else?!" Ross basically screamed down the phone.

Riker could actually feel the anger building up inside of him. Who on earth would even think about kidnapping a little girl? Some kind pf pedophile? Obviously. Riker would go round there, help Ross find her, and once they found her, Riker would most definitely kill the person who's responsible for this. Boy or girl. He doesn't care. "Okay, Ross.. listen to me.. listen to me carefully..." Riker said "your going to get Morgan... your going to bring him round here. Alesia will look after him-"

"Oh will she now?" Alesia asked.

Riker looked at Alesia and glared at her before returning to explain to Ross "Alesia will look after him, then we'll go looking for her okay? On our way looking for her, we'll go get Rydel or Maia. Think you can do that?" Riker asked.

Ross nodded, forgetting that Riker couldn't see him through the phone. "Y-yes... I'll be there as soon as possible." Ross said as he hung up the phone and went back inside the house. He locked the back door and turned round to Morgan, who was looked up at his Dad confused.

"Where's Bwookwynn?" Morgan asked.

Ross sighed "Don't worry about her, okay?" Ross asked as he picked him up "let me worry about her.. She's coming back though I can promise you that." Ross said as he went towards the back door.

Not knowing that he was being watched, every single move he was making by someone. The person just smirked before going back to her car and sitting in the front seat that was at the top end of the road. They picked up their phone as they felt it vibrating and answered it "Hello?"

"Hey, have you done what I asked?"

"Yes, I've got the kid," They said as they looked into the back seat of there car where Brooklyn was. Unconscious. "It wasn't easy, she kept screaming for her Dad, so I just knocked her out. Not like it'll make a difference.."

"You better not of killed her!" the person on the other end of the phone said "least not yet anyway.."

The person in the car just smirked as they looked at a unconscious Brooklyn, with a cut on her head that was bleeding from where she'd been knocked out "Don't worry," The person said "we're not going to kill her... We're just going to leave her to die on her own. Then lets see if Daddy finds her in time.. though I highly doubt it. Trust me.. Where this kid is going, nobody will find her."

* * *

***smashes head off a wall* Why can't I start off a sequel all happy and full of sunshine? Beats me. Anyway, hope you liked it! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter! I'm glad you like that it's back :) Let's see if we can get 21 reviews for this chapter? Huh?**

**Replies to Guest accounts:**

**R5ForeverAndEver: **Yeah but.. you didn't.

**Guest: _"Awesome-ish start I guess? And woah woah! Rydel and Maia?! Either I didn't read the ending very well or this is some plot twist thingy... I'll find out... Somehow.. :P" _-** Rydel and Maia... They weren't the plot twist. That was in Things Will Never Be The Same.. if you don't know what the plot twist was... then you didn't read the thing about how Morgan's there because he IS the plot twist.

**Ems: **Oh do me a favour, it's my choice if Brooklyn dies or not. You can't make me decide.

**RikeloverforLIFE: **Yay! Thank you! Someone who ACTUALLY understands what FanFiction is about and stories -_- I love you, okay?

**Chapter 2**

* * *

This was wrong. And he knew it was wrong, although.. He had his own mind and could control himself. He was old enough to make his own freaking decisions, so why should he just let his no good of an Aunt hold him back? Hence why he basically ran away from her. Now Ratliff found himself walking out the front doors of LAX. Man were people going to be shocked to see him. But he didn't care, he was finally free of his over controlling Aunt. Even if she didn't know he was gone.

Ratliff slipped her a few sleeping pills so he could have enough time to run.

He started making his way up the road away from LAX, there was no point in getting a taxi anywhere. He had to find a way to tell Ross and everyone else he was back without showing up on their door step with a suitcase. There were much better ways than that. Like calling. If he could remember there number. And they still had the same number, but they don't so that puts them in a bit of a mess. So instead, he made his way towards the closest hotel he could find.

Ross and Riker were going out of their minds, they'd been searching all over Los Angeles for Brooklyn and she was nowhere in sight. They had the help of Rydel and Maia also, they were searching the other side of town whilst Alesia stayed at home looking after Adalynn, Morgan, Lee and Ashton after calling the police for them all. So there was the police, Riker, Ross, Maia and Rydel all out going after Brooklyn to find her.

Whilst they were out searching there were some fans around and they went up to them and asked them for pictures but they said no because they have no time, they asked why. Seen as though there was no point in lying to them they just told them the truth so they had a couple of fans looking for her too.

At this point Ross just felt like giving up, he'd been searching for about 3 hours now and there was no sign of his baby girl anywhere. He was that fed up he sat on the grass in the park, brought his knees up to his chest and put his head into his hands and began to cry not even caring who was going by. It was only dog walkers anyway, they wouldn't know who Ross was very well. They would, but they'd just ignore him.

He was sat on the floor for about 5 minutes when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he took it out and saw it was a private number calling. Which meant it was the police. He answered the phone "H-hello.." Ross answered.

"Ross Lynch? This is the police.."

"Yeah, it's me," Ross said wiping his eyes "did you find her? Please say you did.."

"No," The officer said. Which just made more tears fall down Ross's face, his little girl was gone and probably forever. "but somebody else did."

Ross looked up, feeling a whole lot of relief flow through his body. She was okay. Brooklyn was safe "That's amazing! Where is she and that other person?" Ross asked.

"The hospital.. both of them. The other person claims to be in some kind of relation with her. He said that you both know each other. Use to be in a band together.. R5 or something like that."

Rocky. It had to be Rocky. Rocky had to be back, he must of found Brooklyn. If Rocky was here right now, Ross could kiss him. He didn't even care if they were related he would just kiss him. "Oh thank god! I know who it is! But.. why are you at the hospital?" Ross asked.

As soon as the officer told him,he just let his phone slip straight out of his hand.

Ratliff had just came out of the hotel he'd just checked into for a couple of nights until he found Ross or anybody else that he knew cause maybe then he could crash with one of them. Right now he was making his way to go find Ross and see where he's at right now, cause surely he's not still living with his parents. He got out of the hotel and looked around, it sure did feel good to be back home. He smiled and turned around walking down the road.

He'd turned round the corner when he saw two police men coming towards him, he kind of panicked when he saw one of them point to him. "Excuse me, sir, sorry to trouble you but we need to ask you something and maybe you could help us."

Panic over, at first he thought he'd done something wrong and he hadn't been back 2 hours yet. "Oh yeah, sure go ahead."

"A little girl, 5 years old, she's been kidnapped from her Dad's back garden, we're trying to find her," The officer said taking a picture of the girl from his notebook and handing the picture to Ratliff to have a look "goes by the name of Brooklyn Rydel Ratliff-Lynch."

Ratliff didn't even get chance to look down at the photo before he had to look up again. Someone kidnapped Brooklyn? He could literally feel his blood boiling. "No way.." Ratliff said, his voice breaking slightly.

"Do you know her..?"

Ratliff nodded "Yeah I do! She's my dau- Friends daughter.. I didn't know she'd been kidnapped I've only just got back, but thanks for telling me." Ratliff said about to run off.

"Sir, picture please. We can't find her without it."

Ratliff quickly handed back the picture of Brooklyn before taking off down the street. How on earth could someone even think about kidnapping Brooklyn like that? He's pretty sure she's done no harm to anyone or the person that kidnapped her. Probably some sick pedophile. Ratliff just shuddered at the thought of anyone doing stuff like that to a kid especially her. Once Ratliff got his hands on that person he'd put his hands round their neck and kill them.

He'd been searching for about half an hour now, when he came to the outside of part of the woods were a stream was. He was looking places where the police probably never thought of looking, people who get kidnapped always get took to the woods. He looked around when he saw a car parked on the side of the road and someone run out of the woods with a black hood over their head. "Hey!" Ratliff shouted.

The person looked to Ratliff, it was a girl. A girl with brownish hair with hazel eyes, a face he could probably remember. She took her hood down and looked to Ratliff, he saw on her hands that she had some kind of red liquid on them. Blood. "Have you seen a little girl about 5 years old?" Ratliff asked, hoping like hell she wasn't the one responsible for her disappearance.

The girl said nothing before jumping into the car and zooming off which only told him one thing. She was. Ratliff ran down to where the girl had came out of before running down the path and following the foot prints she'd left in the ground which lead up to the stream. He looked left and right because the foot prints stopped here, he looked to the right where he saw a blanket on the floor covering something up, so he walked over to it slowly.

It looked small whatever it was that was covering it. He put his hands on the blanket and took it off. "Oh my god! Brooklyn!" Ratliff yelled, even though by the state she was in she probably wasn't going to hear him. "Oh my god.. baby girl.." He said feeling her pulse, she still had one thank god. But she was covered in scratches, cuts, bruises and he was pretty sure she had a broken bone and that if he didn't get her help some time soon she'd die. He picked her up off the floor as gently as possible and began to carry her in one of his hands whilst the other got his phone and he dialled for an ambulance.

Alesia jumped when she heard the front door fly open and Riker came running into the house to grab a couple of things. "Did you find her?" She asked.

"No, someone else did, they're at the hospital with her now, Ross has already made his way up there," Riker said "I tell you something when I find the sick fuck who did that to her I'm going to kick them so far up their ass that-"

"Okay Riker! I get it.." Alesia said "I'm taking it she's not okay."

"Oh no, she's far from okay, the sick fucker took her to the stream and beat her until she was nearly dead. Luckily Rocky found her just in time otherwise she'd be dead." Riker looked around "what the fuck did I come back here for?!" He asked looking around. "Where the hell are the kids?!" He asked, noticing they weren't there.

"They're upstairs sleeping, do you want me to come to the hospital with you and drop the kids off at your Mom's or stay here."

"Um.. Whatever you want." Riker said giving her the thumbs up "right now.. I need to get to the hospital before Ross has a breakdown or something." He said before leaving the house again, leaving Alesia there stood on her own wondering what to do and why Riker even bothered to come back if he wasn't getting anything.

Ross jumped out of his car as soon as he parked it after going home for it, he didn't care if it wasn't parked properly his little girl was dying in there and he wasn't with her. He ran in through the main doors and up to the main desk "Yeah, hi," Ross said before - surprisingly - the man behind the desk could say anything "erm... Brooklyn Ratliff-Lynch.. she was brought in like half an hour ago by someone called Rocky Lynch."

The man turned to his computer "Ah yes, here she is, room 258" The man said, then he looked closely to the screen "but she wasn't-"

Before the nurse could say anything, Ross ran from the desk and down the hallway knocking papers out of the nurses and doctors hands that were passing and falling over wheel chairs of old people. He didn't want to hear what else the receptionist had to say.

"...brought in by Rocky Lynch.." He finished off. He shook his head before turning around back to doing whatever else he was doing at this shitty job he had.

Ross accidentally slide on the soles of his shoes and crashed into the lift, but unfortunately for him the doors were opening so he ended up one a hospital bed someone was taking down. Luckily, there was nobody in the bed. He looked up and saw the funny looks he was getting off the two nurses he gave them a sheepish smile before rolling off it into the far corner of the elevator, once they were out, Ross kept on pressing the button to go up to the second floor. The doors shut and he was on his way up there.

Once the elevator doors were opening, Ross flew out of the elevator knocking papers out of another doctor's hands which was something he'd got use too in the past 20 seconds of his life. "Sorry!" Ross called before running down the hallway. Only for him to get so far up it that he fell over tripping over his own feet into the middle of a corridor, luckily there was nobody coming but an old couple. Unfortunately for Ross, he hit his head on the bottom part of the wall where he'd slid out into the other hallway.

"In a rush to get somewhere?" The old lady asked, smiling down at him rather than mad. Yes, the old lady could of tripped over him if she'd of been any faster but thank god she  
wasn't. He seemed like he was in a rush.

Ross looked up to the old lady and man, feeling his head thudding and dizzy. "Err.. yeah," Ross said jumping to his feet, he lost his balance a little but he got it back he rubbed his eyes "my daughter.. she got kidnapped.. and now she's here.. so yeah... sorry for almost killing you. She's in room 258..."

"Oh nonsense," The old lady said waving it off like it was nothing "you go see your daughter, she needs you more than I need an apology."

Ross smiled at the old lady before taking it easy walking off, even though he was walking all over the place from hitting his head. "Room 258's that way, son.." The old lady said pointing down the opposite way.

Ross turned around, still holding his head "Oh yeah.. right... thanks.." he said before stumbling off down the hallway, he didn't even dare to think about running his head felt like it had been stabbed or something. He felt like he was getting double vision.

He looked at the doors he was passing. "255.. 256... 257.." Ross mumbled under his breath as he walled by them then the number 258 came into his sight. Ross stood still for a couple of moments until his head stopped hurting and his eye sight went back to normal. He shook his head, opened up the door, shut it and ran over to the side of her bed seeing her laid there "Oh my god, Brooklyn.." He said with relief, but hurt as he felt his heart break seeing his daughter laid in the bed like this.

No child should EVER be hooked up to a machine keeping them alive ever. They shouldn't even be in the hospital, the only thing they should be in the hospital for is for a broken bone for having an accident at the park or school or something not because some sicko kidnapped them and decided to beat them half to death. He knelt on the floor leaning against the bed and ran his hand through the part of her brown/blonde hair that wasn't underneath the bandage that was obviously stopping the blood coming out of her head any more than it was before.

He was torn, he didn't know whether to feel upset or go find the person who did this and kick them into next week. Though he could always feel both right? He let a couple of tears fall until he heard someone clear there throat behind him. At first he wondered who could be in the room.. when he remembered.. Rocky. He found her and brought her to the hospital.

He smiled and stood up before turning around "Rocky I-" Ross stopped when he turned around and came face to face, with not Rocky, oh no. Ratliff. For the first time in 5 years. He didn't even know what to say, his heart almost stopped "Your not.. Rocky.."

Ratliff shook his head "Nope.. might have the same hair colour.. but I am most definitely not him."

"What are you.. what are you doing here? I thought you were in Miami?"

"I was, until I found the courage to run away from my aunt. She still doesn't know I'm gone," Ratliff laughed "I came back to find you, I came out of the hotel I'm staying in, got stopped by the police asking if I had seen a little 5 year old girl, told me her name, went to go check the woods as the police never check there.. found a girl about our age.. she jumped into her car and panicked when I asked her if she'd seen a 5 year old girl cause she had blood on her hands which meant she did it.. found Brooklyn covered in a blanket by the stream and well.. here we are."

Ross nodded "Well... I'm glad you found her... I should of known it was too good to be true about Rocky, he's been missing for 5 years. Why would he come back now?" Ross sighed. He really missed Rocky, he just wish he'd come back. He needed his other brother back. Not that Riker and Ryland weren't enough, but lets face it... Rocky is the irreplaceable sibling in the Lynch family.

"Rocky.. He didn't come back?" Ratliff asked. Ross shook his head, he could feel the tears again so he just wiped his eyes. "Oh Ross. I'm sorry." Ratliff said before bringing Ross in for a hug "let it out.." Ratliff told him "I know you want to.." with that, Ross just let it out and started to cry. It was pretty hard if Ratliff said so himself cause within 10 seconds, he could feel his shoulder becoming damp.

Ratliff rubbed his back comfortingly, something he hadn't done in a long while. "Okay, cry quieter.. I think your going to wake her up.."

Ross pulled away from the hug and wiped his face with his hands "Yeah, your right." Ross turned around and looked at her in the bed "I just can't believe someone would do this to her."

"There's sick people in this world Ross," Ratliff said standing next to him, putting his chin on Ross's shoulder "unfortunately one of them found Brooklyn."

The door opened to the room, they turned around and saw Riker coming into the room, his face was red, he was gasping for breath. At first they were worried but realised he'd just been running after what he told them "Car... broke.. down.. so.. I ran... and..."

"Now your having an asthma attack." Ratliff said, making Ross laugh just a little.

Riker looked up sending Ratliff a glare after he'd collapsed to the floor against the wall "Shut up Ratliff," Riker said shutting his head, putting his eyes back. Riker's eyes then shot open and he jumped to the floor "Ratliff! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"He found Brooklyn."

"What? In Miami?"

"Yes Riker, because you can travel to Miami and back within 3 hours." Ratliff said sarcastically.

"Well your sarcasm certainly hasn't fucking changed has it." Riker said, with a little head movement going on. He moved passed Ross and Ratliff and looked at Brooklyn in the bed, it was sad because she didn't even fill up half of the bed and she was just.. She was in the state an adult would be in if they were hurt "Jesus christ.. Who would even do this?"

"I don't know... I really want to know too," Ross said wiping his face again "where is everyone?"

"Rydel and Maia are on their way, Alesia's staying at the house with Lee, Adalynn and Ashton."

"And Morgan?" Ross asked, completely forgetting Ratliff was even in the room and he had no knowledge of Morgan's existence.

"Oh yeah and him too, don't worry.. Another one of your children isn't going to go missing. Not on Alesia's watch anyway, jeez, you know how protective of children she is."

"Morgan?" Ratliff asked confused, he looked at Ross "you had another child with someone else?" He asked. He was actually hurt by this.

Ross looked at Ratliff his eyes widened when he remembered, he looked over to Riker and Riker looked at him.

Well this one was going to be a hard one to get out of.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**Like I said at the beginning, see if we can get near enough the same amount of reviews at the previous chapter? :) For me? cx**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I kind of left it on a bit of a cliff hanger! I'm sorry! lol**

**I don't know if any of you read "It'll Change Everything" but if you did, you remember how Ross was like the biggest idiot in it, right? Well, I feel like that Riker is kind of turning into him.. but in this story if you get me. I don't know why either I**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Starring:**

Ross Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Riker Lynch, Brooklyn Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Sarah, Rydel Lynch, Maia Mitchell, Ashton Mitchell-Lynch, Morgan Lynch

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ratliff continued to look at Ross with his arms folded waiting for an answer, which didn't seem to be coming and to be honest, Ross really didn't know what to say. He was trying to get words out, but he couldn't quite get them together so they ended up coming out like a slob. Ross turned around and faced Riker, glaring at him "Riker," Ross said "did you say 'my kid'?" Ross made eyes with Riker, that let Riker knew that Ross was going to lie about this. Even though he knew it was bad.

Riker caught on luckily and he slapped himself in the forehead "Oh yeah, whoops, sorry, I just.. I just think that because you've been taking care of Morgan for so long.. You know, almost like a Father to him." Riker said, lying along even though the last part made him get a glare from Ross.

"What?" Ratliff asked confused. He thought that Riker had said that this Morgan kid was Ross's son? Did he miss hear that or something.

Ross laughed nervously as he stood next to Riker "Yeah, Riker.. Why don't you tell him the story of why I'm looking after Morgan?" Ross asked, as he looked at Riker.

Riker blinked at Ross a few times with a glare, before he looked back at Ratliff with a smile "Yes, story, okay," Riker said clapping his hands together "so.. we erm.. have a Auntie. She is our Auntie Leah. And, she fell ill about a year after you left, I'm not sure. She was really ill and she had her baby son, Morgan. Leah's son. Remember that. It came to the point where she was so ill that she couldn't look after Morgan any more..." Riker paused as he tried to finish off the rest of the made up story, but he couldn't come up with anything "Ross.. tell him the rest."

Ross turned his head to Riker and back to Ratliff "Yes, so, because she couldn't look after him anymore.. One of us had to look after her. Seen as though I think I was the only one that wasn't expecting a baby - because I wasn't - unlike Riker and Alesia, and Rydel and Maia. I stepped in and took him off her hands. Then.. 4 years later... here we are.."

"Then, why hasn't your Auntie Leah took Morgan back?" Ratliff asked confused. He believed Ross and Riker's story, but he found it a bit weird that Leah never took her own son back.

Ross and Riker looked at each other "She died." "She went missing." Ross and Riker both said differently, but at the same time. "I mean," They both said "she went missing." "She died." They said again.

Riker sighed "She died," Riker said "but then her.. erm.. body went missing from the hospital for some unknown reason. Maybe it was a grave robber or something, I don't know."

"Riker, grave robbers rob graves.. not the morgue at the hospital.. the clues kind of in the title..." Ratliff said, being as delicate as he could about the subject.

Riker then burst into tears, fake tears of course. "I know.. i-i-it's just been so hard since she's gone you know?" Riker said, pretending to cry.

Ross looked to Riker and just shook his head subtly, he put his hand on Riker's shoulder and patted it "There, there Riker.. we all.. we all miss our Aunt Leah too.."

Riker then pretended to wipe his eyes and sniffled "I'm so sorry about this," He said "I'm just.. I'm just going to go. I have my own family to get too. Make sure they're okay.. and you know.. make sure none of their bodies get stolen when they die..." Riker said before leaving the room.

Ross just sighed and put his head in one of his arms "I am so sorry about him," Ross said "I don't even know what is wrong with him lately.."

"It's okay," Ratliff said "I understand. I know what it's like to lose a loved one. I did lose my parents remember?"

Ross looked at Ratliff in disbelief "You actually believed him..." Ross said, in complete shock.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I don't think any one is sick enough to lie about a family members death, are they? Why? Is he lying?"

"Oh, no, no," Ross lied "complete truth.. Just... nobody er.. nobody really believes us when we say. You know, we get to the morgue bit and they just stop believing."

"Well, there are some sick people out there Ross that would do something like that.. Just unfortunate it happened to you," Ratliff said looking at Ross. He then sighed "I'm going to go to the vending machine, I'll be back in like 10 minutes or so."

Ross watched as Ratliff left. He sighed rubbing his face with his hands, now he just felt bad about lying like that. Now what was going to happen if he found out? This was just great. Ross sighed again as he turned around and faced the bed Brooklyn was in before going over and kneeling down next to the bed. This probably wasn't going to turn out good.

Rocky was laid on the couch of his home he'd been living in for the past 2 years with his girlfriend. Yes it was Sarah, the girl he had met on the train the day he'd left LA. But who could really blame him if he was honest? Sarah was amazing, sweet, kind and sexy as hell. Even if she did do disappearing acts every now and then for a few days, but you know, everyone needs their space from people and Rocky trusts Sarah.

She goes to her parents house cause she doesn't get to see them very much now that she lives in Denver, Colorado. He wouldn't mind going with her, seen as though he's only managed to see her parents about once.

Rocky was lost watching the TV when he heard the door open, he looked over the back of the couch and watched Sarah as she crept into the bathroom like she was trying to hide something from him. Rocky got up off the sofa, going up to the bathroom door leaning against the frame as he watched Sarah was her hands at the sink. "What are you doing?" Rocky asked.

Sarah jumped as she heard Rocky's voice, she quickly turned the tap off at the sink and turned round to face him blocking the sink off from his view. "Oh hey," Sarah said "nothing... I was just washing my hands. They were dirty."

Rocky nodded "Well, I'm glad your back, busy at your parents again?" Rocky asked. Sarah nodded.

She then sighed and clapped her hands together "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry so I'm going to go make something to eat." She said, making her way past Rocky and into the kitchen.

Rocky waited until Sarah had disappeared into the kitchen before going over to the sink to see what she was washing off her hands. He looked in and his eyes widened "Oh my god! Sarah! Are you bleeding?!" Rocky asked.

"What?!" Sarah asked, going into the bathroom "no. Why?"

"Then why is there blood in the sink?"

"Oh that," Sarah said looking down. She shut her eyes before re-opening them "I was.. on my way home," She said starting to get worked up "and.. I walked past this ally way where there was this man being held by a gun, I went to go walk by but the person with the gun stopped me. I stayed as still as I could but.. the other man got shot. I tried to help him but there was nothing I could do.. that's why I had blood all over my hands."

"Oh," Rocky said "I'm so sorry you had to go through that.."

Sarah smiled at him "It's okay," She said. She paused for a little while "We need to go back to LA."

"Why?"

"Brooklyn was kidnapped by someone, they beat her almost to death.. she's in hospital fighting for her life and Ross is an absolute mess about it.. I think he needs you there.."

"What?"

"It's all over the news and internet Rocky how have you not heard about it?"

Rocky considered going to LA again for a moment, before he remembered all the reasons why he left. He shook his head "No, I'm not going back. Going back to LA means seeing everyone I use to be with.. it means seeing them."

Sarah rolled her eyes "C'mon dude," Sarah sighed "it's in the past now.. 5 years ago. If you can't do it because you don't want to see Rydel and what's her face.. then do it for Ross.. he needs you right now. You know that."

Rocky sighed. He knew she was right. Sarah was always right about these things so he just nodded "Okay," He said "I'll go back to LA."

"Good," Sarah smiled in satisfaction "cause on my way back before the man got shot I already booked two tickets for a flight back to LA permanently."

"Your sneaky.."

"I know, now go pack." Sarah said, seen as though she already had some of her things packed from going to her parents. Rocky walked away from Sarah into the bedroom to go pack, Sarah just watched him as he done so.

Rydel and Maia walked through the doors of the hospital, they had gone back to Riker and Alesia's to go pick up Ashton and Morgan so that left Alesia on her own with Adalynn and Lee, which she normally was anyway. The reason they brought Morgan was because he wouldn't settle with Alesia, he wanted Ross. Rydel had hold of Morgan and Maia had Ashton.

As they both turned the corner, Rydel ended up colliding into someone. Almost dropping Morgan, but she had tight hold of him "Hey! Watch where your going! You just nearly made me drop him!" Rydel said, raising her voice as she looked at Morgan making sure he was okay.

"Now, now Rydel.. is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

Rydel smiled as she recognised that voice. She looked up and saw Ratliff stood there in front of her "Oh my god! Ell!" She almost squealed, hugging him with one arm. Holding the child in the other arm. She pulled away "When did you get back?"

"This morning," Ratliff said "my Auntie still doesn't know."

Rydel let out a small laugh "Well, it's a good thing you got away from her," Rydel said. She then looked at Morgan before looking at Ratliff "I'm sure Ross filled you in everything you need to know about Morgan?"

"Oh yeah, yeah," Ratliff nodded "with the help of Riker.. strangely."

"So, what do you think of him?"

"Pretty tragic what happened."

"Yeah it- what?" Rydel asked, confused.

"About his Mom, your Auntie, dying and Ross having to take care of him because everyone else was so busy," Ratliff said, not being able to take his eyes off him for some odd reason. Not in a pedophilic way.. there was just something about him. He then looked at Rydel "I feel so sorry for him. But at least he still has blood related family right?"

Rydel looked at Ratliff with a confused yet shocked facial expression, she furrowed her eye brows and looked at Maia. Maia was just as confused as Rydel was so she just shrugged. Rydel looked at Ratliff "Yes..." Rydel said "it.. it is tragic.. who told you this?" Rydel asked.

"Ross and Riker," Ratliff said "mainly Riker I think. I don't know, they're getting more and more like each other as time goes on. Except Ross hasn't lost his sanity unlike Riker."

Rydel nodded, she didn't know where to place herself she was confused as well as frustrated. Why would Ross lie to Ratliff like that for? Especially when there's nothing to lie about. Ratliff is an understanding person, so surely he'd of been caring and gentle towards Ross about the situation because he went through the same thing. Except Ross never went through it, Rydel was nice enough to go through it for him. Now she's wishing she didn't. She didn't go through all of that pain just for Ross to lie.

She took a deep breath and handed Morgan to Ratliff "Here," Rydel said "could you hold him for me?" Rydel asked.

Ratliff took Morgan, not that he was given much of a choice "Sure. But where are you going?" Ratliff asked.

Rydel sighed with a content smile on her face "You looked like you were going somewhere other than Brooklyn's room.. so you take Maia, Morgan and Ashton with you whilst I go see Ross and Brooklyn." Rydel said before turning around and making her way to Brooklyn's room. More of a storm off than anything.

"Wait," Ratliff said turning to Maia "didn't Rydel have a baby? I know that got around.. so.. if it's not Morgan or Ashton.. then where is her baby?" he knows a lot has changed in the past 5 years without him there, but c'mon this is just down right confusing now.

Maia took a deep breath. Now she was getting roped into Riker and Ross's sick twisted lie they had now got Rydel into. "She.. it died," Maia lied "she gave birth to a still born.." Maia said with her eyes shut. Man, everyone was just digging themselves a deeper hole as they went along now.

"Jesus Christ, how many horrible deaths were there whilst I was gone?" Ratliff asked. Maia just shrugged "Anyway, lets go to where you were off too shall we?"

"Ross Shor fucking Lynch." Rydel said, storming through the door of Brooklyn's room.

Ross turned his head from the bed where Brooklyn to where Rydel was, she looked like a boiling rage of fury. He smiled at her, but it faded when he noticed she was looking at him like she was about to pounce on him and rip out his insides, he slowly stood up from the chair and walked backwards around the room as Rydel came towards him. "Now, now Rydel.. I'm sure whatever I've done we can fix.." Ross said, putting his hands in front of him in the hope it would stop her from attacking.

"You can't fix lies Ross!" Rydel roared slapping his hands away "what are you going to do if Ratliff ever finds out? Or better yet.. went Auntie Leah comes and visits us? If she ever does."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'.. Damn it, what were you thinking?" Rydel asked, Ross went to go say something but she cut him off "clearly you weren't. And neither was Riker. Lately, I'd expect it from Riker with the way he's been acting.. but you.. No. I didn't go through all that pain just for you to lie to him. If I'd of known you were I would of just let you do it by yourself."

Ross sighed "I know what me and Riker did was wrong, but is that really important right now?" Ross asked, hinting to Brooklyn who was still laid in the bed unconscious.

Rydel looked behind Ross and saw her in the bed and frowned, she slowly walked over to the edge of the bed she was in. She looked down upon her eldest niece "Jesus Christ... Who in their right mind would do this to a child?" Rydel asked.

Ross looked down with Rydel and just shrugged "I don't know, but when I find out, I'm going to grab them by the throat and kill them."

Rydel turned her head and looked at Ross "Now, now.. I understand you're angry. But... think of that later not now. Right now it's not important."

Ross nodded "Your right. Where's Maia?" Ross asked.

"She went to the vending machine with Ratliff, Morgan and Ashton."

"Wait... with Morgan?"

"Oh don't worry, Maia's caught up in your little lie too. Let's just hope she hasn't dug your hole any deeper."

Just as Rydel was about to walk away from the bed and go to the door, Ratliff came in with Morgan. "Dude," Ross said blocking Morgan's view of the bed "don't bring him in here. He'll have a fit."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't exactly leave him out in the corridor on his own now could I?" Ratliff asked.

Ross held out his arms and Ratliff handed over Morgan to Ross. Morgan latched onto his Dad, he ended up looking over his shoulder where he saw Brooklyn in the bed "Daddy, what happened to Bwookwyn?" Morgan asked.

Daddy. Ross just winced and looked at Ratliff, Ross just smiled at him "I'll explain why calls me that occasionally later," Ross said quietly to Ratliff, he then looked at Morgan so he wasn't looking at Brooklyn "she's ill.. so she's going to have to stay here for a little while."

"She's coming hwome?"

"Not yet.. But I promise she will."

Ratliff sighed as he watched Ross and Morgan "Anyway," Ratliff said "I'm going to go see where Maia got to with Ashton." Ratliff said leaving.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Rydel said following him. Soon the pair of them had disappeared.

Ross took a deep breath before putting Morgan to the floor and kneeling down in front of him "Listen to me, I want you to listen to me now," Ross said, making sure he was listening closely "I know this seems weird and all for what I am about to say but.. You know that guy that was holding you?"

Morgan nodded "Ratwiff."

"Yes, Ratwiff- I mean Ratliff," Ross shook his head "when he is around, like when he is anywhere near us.. Do not call me 'Dad', call me Ross.."

Morgan looked at him confused "Why?"

"It's complicated, but I promise when your older you'll understand," Ross said "so you understand what to do?"

Morgan nodded "Call you Ross."

Ross nodded "That is all."

Man did Ross feel bad for this. Not only lying to Ratliff but getting his own 4 and half year old son to lie for him as well.

* * *

**Well then. There you go. Chapter 3. with.. Hints to stuff.. lots of cx**

**12 OR MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your patience on this story being updated. :D I just lost the ability to write for a long while!**

**Oh, and from now on I'm gonna be co-writing this story with KellyLovesR5 because I slowly keep on forgetting about this story. :D So, all credits to her for this chapter, seeing as though she wrote it all!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Ross sat frowning as he watched his little girl struggling for air, asleep in the cold hospital bed. It had been a whole week and still there hadn't been many changes. Well, except for Ratliff coming back and himself trying desperately not to let Morgan slip up in his lie. Ugh. _Why did I have to do that,_ Ross thought. He's _just a kid!_

Sighing, Ross looked up as Ratliff sat down next to him. The red-head also seemed to have a serious gaze as he watched their daughter. "She's so young," Ratliff said. Ross pursed his lips in thought. "Yeah," he agreed. "I mean, who could have done this? And then just left her there!" Ross flailed his hands in frustration as he talked and Ratliff stared back at him. Ellington shook his head back and forth. "I don't know, Ross. To be honest, I don't really know how I left her either."

Ross' eyes grew wide. "Ratliff-" He began, but he was quickly cut off. "Ross, listen to me. I thought, when I left, that I was making the right decision, but I never should have gone. I missed _so_ much with her," Ratliff gestured to Brooklynn, "that I'll never be able to get back. Five years is a long time."

Ross merely sighed and nodded. "Yeah. It really is. I- um, I missed you, too, Ratliff. We both missed you. She asks why it's just me raising her sometimes and- To be honest, I don't know what to tell her." Ratliff's eyes softened as he listened to Ross. "Well, from now on," he said, "Tell her that I'll be here." Before Ross could stop himself, he leaned in towards Ratliff and closed his lips over the top of Ratliff's. Perhaps it was out of gratitude that Ratliff had found their daughter, but Ross knew deep inside that he had wanted Ratliff back from the second that he had left.

Really, so had Ratliff. He took Ross' lips in his own and let Ross move his back and forth for a moment. Finally, Ross seemed to realize what he had done and pulled away. For a brief second, the two stared into each other's eyes. Ross parted his lips to say something, but a nurse entered the room and began asking him the daily questions. Ross cleared his throat and tried his best to answer without stuttering. Ratliff couldn't help but smile a little.

Out in the waiting room, Riker sat next to Alesia and checked his watch. Looking up, he smiled and whispered to her: "I have to go, but I'll be back soon. Don't wait up." He then kissed her head lightly and exited the room, making the usual turn to leave. Alesia sat, confused, but didn't think much of it. Down the hallway, Riker made another quick turn before anyone could see him. Above him hung a sign that read, "Mental Ward."

At the desk, Riker greeted the nurse and asked, "How is she?" He got a smile and a short, "She's fine, just waiting for you," in return. Sighing, Riker went up the hallway and into a labeled room. A girl with chestnut hair sat before him. "I thought you weren't coming," she said. Riker noted the hint of disappointment in her voice. "I was just busy," he answered. "How are you feeling?" The girl blinked and looked as if she might sigh with regret. "A lot better than I did five years ago," she said. "Well, that's good," Riker answered. He noticed as the girl's lip quivered a bit. "I'm sorry for what I put everyone through," she said.

Riker immediately sat down beside her. "Hey, Laura, it's fine." He knew from his recent visits to the mental ward that the key to keeping its patients healthy was to make sure that things didn't seem like too much for them. The focus had to be kept on the positive. "The main thing is that you're better now," he said. Laura smiled at him in return. "How's Lee?" she asked. Riker proceeded to tell her all about it, smiling with her as he averted her mind from the past.

In another hall, Maia was absorbed in her thoughts as she headed toward the cafeteria. She needed to get drinks for herself and Rydel, as well as Ashton, but she forgot to watch where she was going. Bumping into someone, Maia looked up to apologize when she was met with a familiar gaze. Rocky stood in front of her with some girl that Maia had never met. "H-hi," Maia stuttered.

Rocky opened his mouth to tell Maia that she should have apologized first, but Sarah noticed and cut him off with a simple, "Hi." Maia looked between them and stared pointedly at Rocky. "Where have you been," she asked.

Rocky gave her a short glare before answering, "Out." Maia almost rolled her eyes. 'Out,' as if he hadn't been gone for five whole years. Rocky then turned to introduce Sarah. Maia gave her a cheerful smile and a polite nod. Leaning over, Rocky asked Sarah to go upstairs ahead of him. She obliged, and Maia took her chance to say, "I missed you." Rocky gave her an almost saddened look.

Maia then proceeded to tell Rocky all about Ashton. Inside, Rocky panicked, but he kept his cool long enough to listen to her. When she finished, he sighed, "Th-that's great." Maia gave him a closed-lipped smile. "Well, I need to go get us drinks, but you're welcome to come with," she said. Rocky nodded and followed Maia to the cafeteria.

Back in the waiting room, Rydel sat with a questioning glare as she talked with Alesia. "Where's Riker?" she asked. Alesia gave her the same look. "I don't know. He just left earlier and told me not to worry because he'd be back soon." Sighing, Alesia shook her head. "He's been doing this a lot lately, actually. I don't-" Before Alesia could have her bit of 'girl talk' with Rydel, Ratliff entered from Brooklyn's room.

"How is she?" Rydel asked. "She's fine," Ratliff sighed. "Not really much different from the rest of the week." Alesia pouted. "Well, when do you think she's getting out," she asked. Ratliff gave her a smile. "Hopefully soon," he answered.

Walking closer, Ratliff took a seat next to his two friends and pulled out his phone. Rydel and Alesia exchanged pitiful glances for Ratliff as he got lost in a game. Then, the girls heard footsteps coming from down the hall. They looked up to see a new girl standing there looking confused but hopeful. "Is this Brooklynn's room?" she asked. Rydel gave her a distrustful stare. "Yes.. Why? Who are you?" The girl smiled politely. "I'm here with Rocky. We heard what happened and he wanted to be here for Ross."

Ratliff then looked up from his phone, knowing from Ross that Rocky had been gone just as long as he had. Looking at the girl, he had the strangest feeling that he had seen her before.

* * *

**And that;s it until next time, not sure who'll be doing the next one... cx might be done sooner rather than later idk.**

**12 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT ONE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you liked it and I'm sure Kelly is too! :D Sorry for the wait on the update.**

**Guest Account Replies:**

**R5Lover: **Are you sure? I thought it would be shocking that Laura was back and that Riker went to go see her lol

**Hannah: **Well, you might have good reasons to not like Sarah ;) haha.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Ratliff continued to look at Sarah until it would finally click to where he'd seen her before, it was just bugging him inside his mind of where she was from. He felt like his brain was going to explode. And he felt like the answer was right in front of him as well. But if Ratliff kept on looking at her any longer he's pretty sure Sarah's going to think she's some kind of freak.

Instead he just turned his attention back down to his phone. "Wait.. Rocky?" Rydel asked, standing up slowly "h-he's back..?" She asked.

Sarah nodded, she cocked her head looking at Rydel. She knew exactly who Rydel was in front of her, it was Rocky's sister. The one who practically stole his ex-girlfriend away from him "Yeah why?" Sarah said "do you not want him back or something?"

Rydel gave Sarah a funny look, already by the way she was acting and her body language towards Rydel.. she could tell there was just something about her she didn't like one bit. Alesia just sat there in the chair looking from Rydel and Sarah, she felt like if she didn't do something soon that Rydel would explode and hit her or something. Or the other way around. Normally, Alesia would just think about letting someone attack Rydel after what she did to Rocky, but not this time.

Like the feeling Rydel was getting, the way she was acting.. was distrustful. "Okay," Alesia said standing up "how about we all just sit down and wait for Ross to come out to tell us the news. That's if he does come out and leaves her side which is very unlikely." She then gently pushed Rydel's shoulder for her too sit down, letting Sarah just stand where she was leaning against the wall.

A few seconds passed the door opened and out came Ross looking tired, fed up and just about done with life completely. But somehow he still managed to put on a smile, it wasn't very big "She's okay and the nurses said Brooklyn should be awake soon or later tonight.." He said with relief "then.. we can find the person who did this too her."

At that moment right there, Ratliff just let out one big loud gasp as he looked over to Sarah. That's where he saw her from. He stood up and looked at her, looking at the cocked head and evil kind of look Sarah was giving him as if saying 'took-you-long-enough-to-figure-it-out'.

It was Sarah.. she did that too Brooklyn.

Rydel, Alesia and Ross looked to Ratliff confused. Instead of asking him what the gasp was all about they just waited for him to explain. He coughed "Sorry, my throat's a little dry.." Ratliff said, stroking his throat with one of his hands.

"Then go get a drink.." Ross said.

"Drink, right yes.. Thirsty, are you thirsty Sarah? Okay, good, lets go!" Ratliff said, grabbing Sarah by the wrist and dragging her down the hallway.

Ross just sighed and shook his head. Now, that was definitely the Ellington Ratliff he knew all those years ago before any of this happened and what happened 5 years ago.. being silly.. hiding things.. doing stupid things like what he had just done to know he was hiding something.

He had one hand on the door frame whilst he looked down the hallway with Rydel and Alesia where they had both disappeared "He's back." Ross said with a small smile.

"About time," Rydel said with her arms folded, about to walk into the room "only took him 5 years." She then went into Brooklyn's room.

Alesia smiled over to Ross and ushered him to go into the room, which he did with her.

Ratliff looked behind him, still dragging Sarah along, when Rydel, Alesia and Ross had disappeared, he turned a corner and basically threw Sarah up against the wall with all his force. Sarah let out a hiss of pain. "Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Ratliff asked, causing Sarah to just send him a glare as she was against the wall about 30 cm away from Ratliff. "Perhaps you would like me to show you what real pain feels like." he said, raising his fist.

"You wouldn't dare.." Sarah said.

"Don't test me," Ratliff said lowering his fist "after all.. you deserve everything what happened to Brooklyn to you. Not her. I mean.. a kid.. really Sarah? Why? Of all the people in the world, why a kid? What? Are you sick in the head or something?"

Sarah rolled her eyes "Spare me the lecture, I don't care. I got money out of it."

"Wait, you were paid to hurt a kid? Did that person pick Brooklyn specifically?"

"Obviously, she didn't tell me to pick a random kid off the street."

"A she? Who was this she?" Ratliff asked with his arms folded. He felt like that if he kept his arms down to his sides he would end up slapping Sarah until she was dead on the floor. At that point Sarah just stayed silent "Who? C'mon, do I know this 'she'?" He asked.

"Yes. Very well actually."

"It was Laura wasn't it."

Sarah smiled "Your good Ratliff, I'll give you that, but not that good," Sarah said "it wasn't Laura actually. But what a good person to pin the blame on.. right?"

"Look, I hate Laura more than words can express, she tried to kill me but failed, obviously I'm going to hate her.. but unfortunately you just took that spot. But if you try to pin the blame on Laura, I will tell people the truth."

Sarah just laughed "I don't think you want to do that.."

"Oh yeah, and why not?"

"Because I can make your life a living hell," Sarah said, threateningly. Instead of giving Ratliff a choice of asking him how, she decided to explain anyway "if you tell anybody.. I promise you Brooklyn won't make it out of that hospital bed alive," Ratliff unfolded his arms and grabbed Sarah's arms, pushing her against the wall pinning her so his fingers were digging into her skin to the point it hurt and she was doing her best not to hiss in pain. Sarah held in the hisses of pain as she spoke "let's not forget everyone else around you.. let's not forget your little lover Ross. It would be a shame if anything happened to him too," the grip around Sarah's arms began to tighten, which she and Ratliff didn't think it was possible. Clearly, you don't get Ratliff angry "I can make your life the same as it was five years ago.. all it takes is one simple little injection.. and boomf.. you're back where you were five years ago," She said grinning even though the pain was clear in her eyes "although.. I do find it weird how you come back from Miami when Brooklyn is kidnapped and you bring her too the hospital in the state she's in... imagine what Ross would do as well as everyone else if they found out that her second Father or should I say her 'carrier' did that too her," again, the grip tightened to the point where Sarah thought both of her arms were going to break, but she still went on anyway "don't cross me Ratliff.. you don't know what I'm capable."

Ratliff kept his grip on Sarah's arms, he felt like his fingers were going to embed into her arms "And I'm telling you, you don't want to cross me either," He then slammed her back into the wall hard "you don't know what I'm capable of either." He then let go of her arms.

Sarah rubbed both of her arms when Ratliff released her. "Cause.. I'm sure I can do far more worse than you, of what you can do to me." He said "you don't know me. Nobody knows me, they think they do, but in reality they don't know what I could do in 10 seconds to someone."

Sarah just laughed "Another more reason to frame you."

Sarah went to go walk back to the room, but Ratliff grabbed her by the arms again and this time he threw her too the floor hard without a care in the world. In fact, he did it that hard that when she fell her head hit full force off one of the corners of the chairs making her go all dizzy and everything began to fade.

He then knelt down to her height "Does it hurt now?" Ratliff asked.

Sarah looked at Ratliff, she was kinda scared but not that much scared. If it wasn't for the fact her head was pounding, she would be off the floor and threatening Ratliff again but she wasn't. She put her hand to where her head was hurting, she looked at her hand and it was covered in blood as well as the corner of the chair. She looked at Ratliff who was just grinning like he'd accomplished something.

"Oops?" Ratliff said with a smile on his face, the look which you could clearly tell that he wasn't... him. Sarah had watched R5 before and videos, Ratliff was always nice.. jokey.. happy.. always making others smile. He was never this dark, angry or cruel to anyone.

It wasn't him.

It just didn't make sense.

Sarah started feel darkness taking over as well as finding it difficult to breathe "H-h-help me.." She begged. Ratliff laughed before he stood up "You wish..." He stood there and looked at her struggling. It was a real good thing no patients, nurses or visitors were down here on this hallway.

Next thing, Sarah just fell backwards completely knocked out cold. He looked down at her, seeing a little blood pouring out from the floor. He then turned around and walked away as if nothing happened.

Not knowing that on the opposite corner he was just watched by none other than Laura.

She witnessed it all, standing on the corner. She'd never seen Ratliff like that ever, even when she was al; crazy and trying to kill him. That wasn't him. But obviously he didn't want Sarah anywhere near Brooklyn or anyone after what she done. All Laura was doing was coming down to see Ross and hopefully apologise to him.. she didn't mean to witness all this.

She just turned back around the corner and decided to go back to her ward, looking back every now and then as she walked.

"Ratliff and Sarah are taking a while..." Rydel said, looking too the door. It had been fifteen minutes since they both went to go "get a drink" which nobody believed in the slights. Rydel being the one who strongly never believed it, she knew there was just something about Sarah that she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She stood up from where she was sitting, told Alesia and Ross that she'd be back in 5 minutes and exited the room. She looked up the hallway where they both disappeared too, there was no sight of them. But, in a long distance, there was something popping out from round the hallway round a further up corner. It looked like a foot.

Rydel shut the door to Brooklyn's room and made her way up too where the foot was peaking out from. She slowly walked round the corner and gasped when she saw Sarah lying there on the floor, her head in a pool of blood. She looked around for a nurse as well as Ratliff.

"Nurse! Help!" Rydel called as she saw a nurse coming down the hall. The nurse came to Rydel to ask her what the problem was, but saw when she looked to the floor and then she called for more help.

Rydel kept her hands over her mouth and looked around for someone coming, like Rocky or Maia or somebody like that. That's when her eyes landed on Ratliff at the end of the hallway, leaning against the corner of a hallway. She looked at him, but the face he had was straight.. yet.. it still told Rydel he's the one who done this to Sarah as he casually rolled round the corner and disappeared.

She looked down at Sarah and the other nurses who had just got to Sarah before going off down the hallway after Ratliff. She turned the corner and saw him walking down "Ratliff!" Rydel called, running down the hall after him. She got up to him and stood in front of him "You did that didn't you.."

"I didn't mean too.. I just let my anger get the better of me.." He said, wiping his face and sighing. He never meant to do that in all honesty, it's just when people go threatening and blackmailing him with the people he loves.. he gets kinda pissed. And especially when they bring up old stuff that is long gone in the past.

Rydel looked at Rydel with her arms folded, she wasn't going to give him any sympathy until he told her why he did it "Want to tell me why your anger got the better of you?"

"She's the one who done all that stuff to Brooklyn and made her the way she is now. I saw her come out of the woods where Brooklyn was with blood on her hands."

Rydel's eyes widened "WHAT?!" Rydel raised her voice "great, now I'm wishing I never called the nurses to help her. What a fucking bitch. I swear, when she's stable again I'm going to make her so unstable it'll be unfixable. Nobody hurts my little girl like that."

"Your little girl?"

"She's my niece, of course she's my little girl. I've always called her that."

"You have Adalynn as a niece too.."

"yeah, but before Adalynn came along I always called Brooklyn 'my little girl'."

Ratliff shook his head "Anyway," he went back onto the subject "then she started threatening me and blackmailing me with Brooklyn, then other people and then Ross. Then she started stuff like she'd make my life a living nightmare if I told someone, that she'd tell everyone it was me who did that to Brooklyn.. oh yeah.. and she'd make what happened five years ago happen again. So.. I'd already had a grip on her arms by then, let go, she said something else, grabbed her and pushed her too the floor and then she hit her head and well.. now she's there in that state."

"She's not going to do anything," Rydel said "c'mon, we should probably get back to Brooklyn and Ross." she said beginning to walk away.

"What about Sarah?"

"I think if Rocky cares enough he'll find out where she is." Rydel said, grabbing Ratliff's hand and taking him down the hallway.

Rocky and Maia had been walking around in a big long circle back to Brooklyn's room, right now they were walking down a deserted hallway where nobody was. One nurse had came out from a room and that was it.

They'd been talking about each other's life's in the past 5 years and what they all missed. Rocky wasn't gonna lie, he felt a little angry inside that Rydel and Maia were still together and were now going to get married.. but hey. He has his girlfriend, so he shouldn't feel jealous or hatred towards Rydel anymore. Should he?

As for Maia she was a little annoyed that he was with Sarah but hey-ho, don't all ex's get mad at their other ex having a new.. lover. The only thing keeping Maia and Rocky talking was Ashton, their child, which he was yet to meet.

Surprisingly, they hadn't fell into a pit of silence they just kept on talking and talking like nothing had ever changed. Like they were still together. "I can't wait to see everyone, I've missed them," Rocky said "but.. I think I can wait to see Brooklyn.. I just can't picture a kid in the way you're saying she's in."

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. But I think it'd be good to see her, the last time you saw her was when she was a baby and just born. We all talk to her about you all the time, she really wants to meet you."

"Really?" Rocky asked smiling.

"Well, I do the majority of the time. When she asks Ross, Riker and Rydel they tell her about you too. Just mainly... yeah." she looked down at her hands as she fiddled with them.

Rocky stopped walking for a moment, making Maia stop also. She turned around and looked at him before Rocky pulled her in and hugged her tightly and comfortingly, Maia hugged back as well, wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a little while before pulling away, not letting go of where their arms were, and looked at each other for a couple of seconds when Rocky went to go lean in and kiss her on the lips.

"Rocky! Maia!"

They jumped apart quickly and looked as Alesia came down the hallway, not seeing what was about to happen between them "Where have you guys been? We've been waiting for ages." Alesia said as she stood in front of them.

"Sorry, we were coming just now." Rocky said, walking away down the hallway where Alesia came from. Guessing that was the direction of Brooklyn's room where Ross would be with her.

Alesia looked at Maia. "What's just happened?" Alesia asked, knowing something was definitely up.

Maia shook her head, lying "Nothing," She lied putting on a smile "Maybe you should go find Riker, he's been gone a while." She said before quickly going off to catch up to Rocky.

Maia was right, maybe she should go find Riker.

* * *

**Long time no update lol **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**12 OR MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**


End file.
